


If The World Was Ending

by xodexenon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, End of the World, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xodexenon/pseuds/xodexenon
Summary: The world is ending. As simple as that.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 8





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Stream 'If The World Was Ending' cover of Marina Lin to have more feels.

It's all over the news.

Earthquakes.

Forest fires.

Floods.

Typhoons.

Nature is fucking us up the way we fucked it up first. We had assumed that we had billions of years left; that we would totally be prepared if the worst happened.

Maybe that made us complacent. We thought that we understood what we were doing to the planet. We thought that we had time to fix it.

Is this really the end? We saw this one coming but we turned a blind eye and I guess we weren't really ready for it now that it's happening. 

Scientists and experts around the world finally got their predictions right but it was as scary as it's happening, and even if the government was trying to hide it at first, the researchers were determined to let the masses know.

The 'Big One' that they were talking about for the past few decades wasn't just a strong and deadly earthquake that could kill thousands on a certain place on a single day, but it was actually a chain reaction of fault lines moving all over the world for a couple of days.

It's already happening.

The world is on the brink of ending. The face of the world, as we know it, will forever change.

"How dramatic," I sighed as I reached my phone only to see that the signal was down.

_**Stay at home, stay with your family and say your prayers.** _

Those were the words flashing on the television screen along with the announcements that's been repeatedly broadcasting at home 24/7.

I turned it off because it's becoming annoying. We get it, we're all gonna die anytime now. Who watches the television in times like this anyway?

I was standing inside my house as the earth shakes for God knows how many today. The government told us days ago to evacuate to the nearest fallout shelters or just stay at home because we couldn't do anything about this. Anywhere we run, we'll end up crushed, buried, or burned anyways so they suggested that we should be with our loved ones for our last days on earth.

Wait and die; that's basically what they're trying to tell us.

As an architect, I was pretty confident that my house won't turn into rubble that easily, but the infamous 'Big One' could turn everything into chaos. My house might survive a little but the Earth underneath it might not.

The 'Big One' was just a prediction a couple of years ago, now it's real, and it's happening a lot sooner than we expected.

But that wasn't the dramatic thing about all of this. What's more dramatic than than dying alone in a beautiful house made for two?

Two. What a number.

As a person who became an orphan at the tender age of 9 and been striving for life ever since, that's a huge number of people for me already. I was always alone until I met her when I was 18, all things in life were good and I was content.

But she left almost a year ago. Leaving me with the house I built for the two of us. She said she needed space, so she left.

So, I'm back at being alone again. What a life.

As the earth shakes again, I went outside to see the chaos below me. Living on top of a hill gives you a VIP seat on a perfect view of the world ending. I don't want to have a lot of noisy and nosy neighbors so I'm okay with just a few whose house is a hundred meters away from me. I think it's not a good decision now, no neighbors asks if I'm okay or not.

I was still gripping the useless phone in my hand, looking at the chaotic city below, wondering if she's out there or if she's okay.

Abandoned cars stuck in traffic, noisy alarms from cars in the parking lots. Leaning buildings caught on fire, buildings that were crashing down. Groups of people running in all directions, some were injured, some were covered in dust. The sound of rubble along with the sound of the moving earth were heard and the cries of people who lost all hopes were in the air.

It was total chaos.

It was like how it was depicted in the movies. I guess all those conspiracy theories were right, the government was preparing us for this day through apocalyptic movies.

And now, this is real life. No actors, no cameras, no special effects. It's really happening in our lifetime- there was no escape.

I looked at my phone, the signal was back again and a series of emergency alerts popped up on my screen. Some were messages from colleagues and friends. I don't need to be reminded but I'm gonna die today, so I cleared it all.

All I needed was a notification from a single person.

I scrolled on a certain contact that I want to call or send a message to. Should I contact her? My thumb hovered over the name and a single tap would let me connect with her right away.

I was about to do it when the earth made a strong shake under me, it made my knees wobble and it made me sit on the ground.

That's when the fear started to crawl inside my being as my tears started to blur my vision.

Fuck! This is it. I'm dying alone.

"Momo!"

A voice caught my attention and made me stand up to look for where it came from.

"S-sana, what are you doing here?"

I squinted my eyes at her. I am shocked after seeing her in my front door after frantically knocking and shouting my name like a maniac.

"Baby, I was looking everywhere for you! I'm sorry I just came now because I had to say goodbye to my friends and family first," she said as she immediately went inside and buried her face on my neck and started sobbing, "I'm so sorry, Momo. I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have been scared. I shouldn't have wasted the time, we could've done a lot of things before-"

"Before we die?" I continued for her.

"Before all of this happened," she whispered, "I was scared, Momo. I thought we had a lot of time, I thought when I came back, we'd spend a lifetime together but now, it's too late."

I hugged her tight. She was right, a lot of time were wasted. We could've done more, we could've enjoyed life more. Time wasn't in our hands anymore. And as much as I need her now, I know that there are others who need her more than me. At least before I die, I can hug her, even though it's for the last time.

"You need to go, Sana. Be with your family. It's coming. The world is going to end in a few hours, spend the last hours of your life with your family." I whispered as I looked down, avoiding eye contact.

This is the end.

"Momo, baby, I've been with my family my whole life. While you, you've been alone ever since your parents died. I want to spend my final hours with you."

My heart fluttered at her words. She loves me too, she still does.

As soon as she said that, the earth started to move, making our balance off.

"Are you scared too?" she asked.

I took her hand and intertwined our fingers, "Not anymore."

She looked intently at me before she pulled me towards her and gave me a passionate kiss. I missed this, we both did. I let go of her hand and cupped her face as we continued kissing.

The loud siren started to wail throughout the city. Giving us a warning to brace ourselves for the 'Big One', a warning fro us to start saying the things that we needed to say before it's all over, a warning to say our prayers even louder.

I broke the kiss and pressed our foreheads together, "I love you so much Minatozaki Sana."

My tears started to fall as I felt her body shake as she cried with me. We were both scared, we don;t want this to end this way, no one in the world does.

"I love you so much, baby, in this lifetime and into the next one," she said as her voice cracked with every word.

The earth underneath us started to sway. We both knelt down to avoid stumbling. We faced each other as we hugged each other tightly, waiting for the end.

The siren doesn't stop and so was the shaking of the earth. It only got stronger and stronger.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Sana cried out with every strong shake.

"I'll find you, Sana" I said louder than the grumbling earth, "in the afterlife, in our next life, in a parallel universe, I'll find you. I promise that I'll find you so I can love you sooner and be with you longer. Wait for me, okay? I'll find you, baby."

"Okay, I'll wait for you, and if I couldn't wait any longer, I'll find you. I love y-"

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos, it helps me to write more. Thank you so much! Catch me on twitter @barefootedriter


End file.
